


Na ostrzu noża

by dieOtter



Category: Sharpe (TV)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Harper i jego rozterki dotyczące małżeństwa. "Sharpe's Sword" (filmowo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na ostrzu noża

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby Fikatonu na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Betowała Tina Latawiec.

**Na ostrzu noża**

Kiedy Ramona zaczyna nieśmiało przebąkiwać o ślubie, Patrick Harper ma ochotę uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Oczyma duszy już widzi reakcję matki, kiedy przywiezie do Donegal żonę, która nie jest Irlandką, widzi głód i biedę gorszą nawet niż ta tutaj, w ogarniętej wojną Hiszpanii, a na domiar złego połączoną z szykanami.

  
Kiedy Ramona zaczyna dąsać się coraz bardziej i urządzać mu awantury na przemian z cichymi dniami, Patrick odkrywa, że wyobrażanie sobie dezercji to też całkiem miła fantazja do poduszki. Byłby chyba szalony, gdyby zabrał taką zołzę ze sobą do Irlandii, prawda? Choć z drugiej strony, kiedy Hiszpanka się złości, wydaje się mu jeszcze piękniejsza...

  
Kiedy Ramona żali się majorowi Sharpe'owi i, ku zdziwieniu Patricka, przyjaciel bierze jej stronę, sierżant zaczyna czuć się jak pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem i podejrzewa, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał ulec. Zresztą dociera do niego, że Richard ma rację. Ramona jest matką jego dziecka i sam honor dyktuje mu obowiązek małżeństwa. A Patrick do tego rzeczywiście ją kocha...

  
Kiedy Ramona przedstawia swoją rodzinę ojcu Curtisowi i sierżant widzi rozczarowanie oraz naganę w spojrzeniu irlandzkiego zakonnika, gdy ten orientuje się, że „pani Harper” nie jest wcale mężatką, choć trzyma na rękach syna, Patrickowi po raz pierwszy naprawdę robi się wstyd i zaczyna dostrzegać jej punkt widzenia. Myśli sobie, jak ironicznie zbudowany jest ten świat, w którym choć to mężczyzna unika ślubu, to i tak to na kobietę spada w oczach innych cała odpowiedzialność.

  
Kiedy po nieudanym ataku na fort major Sharpe zostaje uznany za zaginionego, a następnie odnajduje się ciężko ranny, dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do chwilowego zawieszenia broni. Wszak po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu oboje chcą tego samego – ocalenia przyjaciela – sprawa małżeństwa schodzi więc na dalszy plan i nagle okazuje się, że wciąż potrafią normalnie rozmawiać, choć nawet nie muszą – rozumieją się bez słów.

  
Kiedy jest niemalże pewne, że Richard Sharpe nie przeżyje nocy, zdesperowany Patrick pokłada całą swoją nadzieję w tym, że jeśli do rana przygotuje majorowi nowy rapier w miejsce tego złamanego podczas bitwy, przyjaciel się obudzi. I ta desperacja sprawia, że bez wahania przyjmuje warunki ojca Curtisa i daje mu słowo, że poślubi Ramonę, jeśli tylko zakonnik odda mu jedno ze swoich słynnych ostrzy. I właściwie w tym momencie jest nawet gotów to zrobić. Ożeniłby się z samym diabłem, gdyby to miało ocalić Sharpe'a, nie mówiąc już o tym, że w obliczu zagrażającej przyjacielowi śmierci ślub z Ramoną wydaje mu się nagle całkiem rozsądnym rozwiązaniem. Wszak kolejna kula może trafić i w niego, niech więc Hiszpanka i jej syn mają po nim choć to jedno – nazwisko. I reputację.

  
Kiedy major Sharpe odzyskuje siły, Patrick wciąż odkłada ostateczną rozmowę z Ramoną na później. Ma jeszcze czas, powtarza sobie, teraz najważniejszy jest ten przeklęty fort i dopadnięcie pułkownika Leroux, zanim ten dopadnie El Miradora (sierżant domyśla się już, kto ukrywa się za tym pseudonimem). Ślub może poczekać, w końcu składając obietnicę w gabinecie irlandzkiego zakonnika, nie podawał konkretnej daty.

  
Kiedy ojciec Curtis stawia ostatecznie na swoim i niecnym fortelem przymusza go do ślubu, Harper, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, nie czuje złości, ale ulgę. Śmieje się razem ze wszystkimi i czuje ciepło na sercu, widząc, jak upewniwszy się najpierw, że świeżo poślubiony mąż nie gniewa się o ten podstęp, również Ramona uśmiecha się szeroko.

  
Kiedy jednak major Sharpe, bezczelnie szczerząc zęby, zagaduje go, jak tam układa mu się pożycie małżeńskie i czy podziękował już jak należy ojcu Curtisowi, Harper wzrusza ramionami i odpowiada ze zwykłą sobie butą:  
– I tak bym się z nią ożenił, sir. Po prostu nie lubię, jak ktoś stawia sprawę na ostrzu noża. – Niech sobie ten angielski dupek nie myśli, że to jego zasługa.

KONIEC


End file.
